Denied
by TheFlamingMoose
Summary: Follow Link and Marth in their lives outside the game of SSBM, their issues, their relationship and everything in between.
1. Blue Wedding

"Keyah!" Link screamed as Peach tied Link to a wooden chair with white rope. She grinned maliciously and poked him on the nose. 

"Don't be so mad Link," Peach said pleasantly, "You'll be happy once we get married. Then we can have tea with Daisy and I will love you forever and we'll always be together and you'll never see Marth or anyone who I dislike ever again." Link screamed, "WAHHHHHHH!!" Peach looked at him displeased and tided a gag around his mouth. 

"There, now we don't have to worry about you losing your voice." Peach kissed Link's check and left the room he was in. Several Toads waited out side. Peach waved her hand and they moved in, a muffled cry came from the room. Peach smiled as she made her way up a flight of stairs. Her pink dress dragged on the stone floor. She smiled, the chance was hers, Link was to be hers and hers only. Upward she climbed, to the top is where the deal would be sealed.

A shadow passed quickly by the stain-glassed windows. Peach looked, but saw nothing there. Her excitement was taking over her; she ran up the spiral stairs, faster and faster, her heart pounding against her chest. She began to slow down to a walk, for she was almost at the top. A large red door awaited her. She pulled on the gold knob and light rushed in to the stairway, engulfing Peach. 

She stood there, on the top of her castle, and there Link stood, in all white, tied and ready to get married. She looked at the Toad who would be wedding the two.

 Link's eyes widen when he saw Peach, how her voice taunted him, how he wish he could cut her down the middle and never have to see her again. But that was just a fantasy that wouldn't come true. 

Peach touched Link's nose gently and wiggled it, "Aren't you excited? I am." Link's struggle seem worthless, he was trapped and no one would come to save him. He would be lost to Peach. Tears rolled down his cheeks, rivers of salt water flowed down and onto his shirt as a simple drop of water. Toad began to preach to the small audience of more Toads all dressed in little tuxes, with red bow ties that had white spots upon them.

Peach moved closer to Link, "Forever and forever", Peach whispered into Link's ear, over and over, the thought destroying him. His eye began to twitch and his will to get free was back in full power. How ashamed he was to giving in, and would punish Peach dearly.

WHAM! Peach fell into the ground, making the shingle on her roof clasp inward. The next thing Link knew was the preacher Toad flew away in the distance, all the other Toads began to fight the shadow figure. And one by one they flew off the roof and onto the ground below. 

Link's ropes loosen and fell on to the broken shingles. He was free. Link quickly pulled out his Master Sword and began to attack Peach, his rage that of a thousand bulls. Her minors could not hear her screams of pain and terror, and she flew off into the distances screaming, "I'll get you Link!"

The masked figure walked up to Link, ripped off their mask before Link could see who is was. All Link saw was a blur of blue and felt soft lips pressed against his. His body went limp; all he could feel was pleasant warmth, a warmth that only someone who loved him would give him. He pulled Marth off him and blushed to realize it was Marth. Link flipped his hair with his left hand, "Heh." Link took Marth in his arms and kissed him passionately.


	2. Bombing Gossip Stones Is Fun

Link and Marth walked hand in hand threw the always-busy Hyrule Market. Link's thoughts still lingered on all the "fun" that he and Marth had, had destroying Peach's castle. When last he saw it, it looked as if it was going to cave in on it's self. He chuckled and thought, good times, good times.

Marth had stopped walking and Link stopped and looked at Marth, whose head was looking up at the blue sky. He wondered what Marth was staring at and also if Marth's hair smelled like blueberries or grapes. Marth turned and smiled at Link cheerfully.

BAM! A gossip stone landed on a random person blowing the person and itself up. Other random people ran away from the fairly small explosion, Link and Marth stood by the exit of Hyrule, waiting from something more to happen. 

Suddenly a booming voice was heard overhead announced, " Random villager #36 has been killed from his own stupidity."

"町人々は愚かである", Marth declared. Link laughed and he lead Marth out of the town and into Hyrule field were Epona waited for them. Link helped Marth onto Epona's back, sitting him so he would be riding sidesaddle. Link jumped up and they rode off into the Kokiri forest.

Both Marth and Link were tired from their long day. The Kokiri instead of greeting Link ran in fear of being trampled by Epona, who would have gladly squished them and their little annoying fairies. They rode up to Link's house, which was very small and in a tree, and climb up after they got off Epona. She went after the Kokiri people threatening to run them down.

Link got up first and let Marth in to the single room house. Marth sat on the very small bed and yawned, for night was crawling upon the world quickly. Link looked around outside for little Link, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Keeya!" Link yelled in a high-pitched voice hoping for a reply. And indeed a little green boy with blonde hair came running out from the lost woods being followed by a red headed man. Marth had come out at Link's yelling to see what was going on.

"ちょっとそのRoy はないか。", Marth questioned Link as little Link ran to the bottom of the ladder.

"Dah!" Little Link cried. Link's eye twitch, but he had lost sight of Roy. He had fled the village. 'What a sick man, a pervert', Link thought to himself. Little Link climb up the ladder and ran into the house. Marth followed and Link slowly after him. Little Link laid on the bed and Marth had sat down by the table, he was looking in a jar that contained Navi, the very annoying fairy.

"彼女は呼吸に空気穴を必要としないか。?" Marth asked as he looked sadly at Navi. Link laughed cruelly, 'Opps, I forgot the air holes. Oh well.' Marth untwisted the lid and let Navi free. She weakly flew to Link who was lost in his evil thoughts and bitch slapped him than flew out the window.

            "Wayah!" Link yelled in anger. He sat down next to Marth who was falling asleep like Little Link. Link sighed and put Marth's head on his shoulder to rest. This place was to small and full of freaks, not a good place for him and 'lil Link to live. He yawned widely and wrapped his arms around Marth.

            What was to come, Link pondered. His head rested on that of the sleeping Marth's. How much longer must he put up with this place? His eyes closed tightly and Link smiled. Marth's hair smelled like blueberries.


	3. Scrambled Eggs

            Link stood in a plain of all white, everything white, except for him and a field of flowers off into the distances. He began to run towards the beautiful flowers where Marth laid silently. 

As Link approached him a red pool of blood began to trickle out from the flowers, Marth's clothes drenched in blood. Link dropped to his knees crushing blue flowers under him. He grabbed Marth in his arms, holding him tightly in his arms; not to hurt him, but to comfort him. 

Marth looked up at Link and smiled weakly, a river of blood lay from the corner of his mouth down to his neck. He moved his arm up to touch Link's face, his fingers gracing his soft skin, than fell into the blue flowers. His eyes filled with tears than closed never to be reopened again. 

Link cried, for his love was gone. He held him closely in his arms never wanting to let go.

"There's no need to cry Link, for now you have me", a voice said from behind him. Link turned slowly and saw Peach walking towards him slowly. The plain now had a carpet of blue flowers and sky walls.

"Now we can live together forever, without that ridiculous Marth interrupting our love", Peach said as she approached Link and kissed him on his tear stained lips.

Link let go of Marth and pulled out his Master sword to cut Peach in half with. But instead of the Master Sword he pulled out a fuming crazy chicken. The plain turned into flames and Link began to run from the mad chickens that were coming after him. He searched franticly for Marth but couldn't find him. Peach stood gigantically above everything and started giggle.

"Peach wins, buh-bye!"

!~`~*@*~'~!

            Link leaped awake, his Master Sword out and ready to fight. Marth gently placed a hand on Link's shoulder. Link jumped to face Marth than lowered his sword, seeing who it was.

            "すべては申し分なくつながるある?", Marth questioned concern. Link sighed and grabbed Marth's hand. He didn't know where to start or if he should start. So he stood there holding Marth's hand looking at the wooden floor. Marth looked at Link, than moved Link's blonde hair out of the way and kissed his forehead. Link looked up at him and Marth pulled Link out of that world and into Majora's Mask landing in the Zora Hall.

            "Opps, の間違った場所", Marth said as he looked around. A zora stood by the two a small fire burning. A female zora walked past quickly, franticly looking around.

            "Hey would you like to have some scrambled eggs? I found these just lying around and I was hungr-", the male zora flew 12 feet into the air and landed on his head. The female zora grabbed up the remaining eggs and walked off. All the zoras watched this act in fear, and then returned to what they were doing.

            Again the booming voice was heard overhead, "Zora # 68 has been killed for being a cannibal and stupid." Marth held Link's hand again and they were transported to The Fountain of Dreams. Link remember this place, this is where the meet for the first time in battle, when it was for battling. Now Kirby lived here. Kirby had come out of his house from to see who had come and happily ran over to them.

            "Hey guys, how are you? What's up?" Kirby said happily. He rarely had any company because he didn't have very many friends.

            "Kirby は夜の間、私達ここにとどまるかもしれない?" Marth begged. Kirby looked at the two, and spotted their hands. He smiled and waved them in. Marth walked into the cute little shack, but Link stayed outside and Kirby with him.

            "What's up Link? Something bothering you?" Kirby questioned concernedly.

"Keeyah", Link replied in his little voice. Kirby nodded and thought on what Link had said for a moment.

"I'll help you Link. Well see what Roy is up to with your younger self. Hey if you don't mind me asking are you and Marth, like, together?" Link smiled and answered happily, "Heh."

Then the two walked into Kirby's house, Marth stood in the entry way and pounced on Link when he entered. Kirby smiled at the two and when into the kitchen to make them all some tea.


	4. Cheesy Pickup Lines

Marth lay asleep his small bed that Kirby had proved him. A pale stream of moon light poured onto him illuminating his face. His complexion could be seen very well.

Link walked silently past Marth, temptation to kiss Marth was taking over. How easy it would be, but how it would wake him up. Link continued to sneak past Marth to the stairs. Down the stairs he crept and out the front door. 

He felt horrible about leaving Marth behind, but he needed a drink. Link raised a hand up and was teleported to the Corneria. He appears inside the ship at an elevator. A sign on the ship show what's on each level. Link walked inside and pressed the number 5 button. The elevator jolts than begins to move upward. Lame elevator music plays as it moves up, each level getting a ding. Finally he reaches the fifth level. 

He walks into a large colorful bar. The room is almost empty except for a few characters who were enjoying their drinks and the karaoke. Link walks up to the counter where Falco is cleaning a glass.

"Hey, Link long time no see. What can I get for you?" Falco asked the restless Link. He tried to moo like a cow but it came out more like a moan.

"Uh…one order of Lon Lon Milk coming up", Falco said as he turned and looked for a glass of milk. Link looked over at the stage were Captain Falcon stood singing Billie Jean in a white and pink outfit. His voice could have broken all the glassed if he sang any higher.

"Here's your milk Link", Falco said as he handed the drink to Link. He lowered his voice and looked over at Falcon out of the corner of his eyes, "Man he keeps on singing '80 songs and he sucks at it. I wish someone else would go up."

Link looked at him and grunted confusedly.

"Well, he's dressed like that because he's proud to be gay. And he's a little prick if you ask me. He's hit on every guy in the bar this night, with the exception of you. He thinks that he can pick them up by telling them about his lame car", Falco said as Falcon finished his song. He walked off stage and sat next to Link.

"Two drinks for me and the pretty gent, extra strong", Falcon said as he adjusted himself. Link took a drink of his milk and was full of energy. Falco brought over the drinks and placed them in front of Falcon who pushed one in front of Link.

"Wanna play house? You be the screen door and I'll slam you all night long!" Falcon said as he placed an arm around Link. Link growled at him and hit his hand off his shoulder.

Falcon cleared his throat and tried again, "I lost my virginity, can I have yours?" Link put his hand on the hilt of his sword and WAM! Falcon went flying. Link looked confusedly as Zelda sat down next to him.

"Hey Link. How are you doing?" Zelda asked as she took a drink of the beer Falcon had purchase. Link grunted and than smiled, "Heh." Zelda covered her mouth in shock.

"Link I never knew that about you. Oh now I feel like a fool", Zelda stated as she blushed, "But Marth is a good guy. I'm sure you two will be really happy togeth-" Zelda sneezed and lots of blue stars surrounded her and she turned into Sheik. Link fell of his chair and just in time. For Sheik threw five needles at where he was sitting.

"I'll get you, you heartbreaking JERK", she yelled as she lunged at him. Link rolled and got up and started running around Sheik at his heels.

"HEY! No fighting in the bar", Falco yelled. Sheik stopped and looked at him and threw 20 needles at him. Falco ducked and she broke several glasses. Link seeing his advantage grabbed pepper of the closest table and threw it on Sheik. She took in deep breaths than sneezed again.

The blue stars returned and she turned back into Zelda.

"Opps! I'll pay for that Falco", she said as she walked over to the counter. Link looked around. Fox was up on stage singing or his attempt at singing.

"That's great it starts with an earthquake, birds and rakes and everything. I am very afraid…" Fox sang to the music of Like a Virgin. Falco had moved over to the stage and was trying to get the drunken Fox off. Link looked and saw several townspeople sitting at tables laughing and Falcon sitting with Marth! 

Link blinked for his eyes were deceiving him. He walked a little closer and saw the two practically making out at the table. Link ran over and kicked the table and yelled, "TWSEEYA!"

Marth jumped up and started yelling at Link, "私と怒っているなぜあるか? 行ったかだれがZelda の家に1 才である!"Link looked at him confused.

"今私を私許せば"演劇"私のボーイフレンドが付いている行く行っている", and with that Marth and Falcon walked into the elevator and left. Link fell to his knees and began to weep. What had he done to deserve this? Marth dumped him for that prick Falcon because he thought Link was cheating on him with Zelda... Link looked over at Zelda, "SWYA!"

She walked over, a sad look upon her face, "I'm sorry Link. I was really jealous, and had already found out about you and Marth from Peach" Zelda kneeled next to him, "I swear I'll try and make things better. It's my fault. I will go find him before anything happens between him and Falcon." And with that she got up and left. 

Link continued to cry. Fox began to sing, "Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends..." to the make out song in FFX.

"Shut up!" Falco yelled as he walked over to Link. He held out a hand and helped Link up. Link hugged Falco, who was not expecting a hug, and hugged him in return. Link's dream seemed to be coming true. Wait if his dream was coming true… he looked franticly around for any mad chickens.


End file.
